


BLUSH

by tigerqueenv



Category: Original Story
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Maybe - Freeform, Missing, Multi, Mystery, Original Fiction, Reveal, Sad, bestfriends, class, friends - Freeform, highschool, kidnap, kidnaping, lockers, morechapterscoming, scared, teacher, thistookawhile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerqueenv/pseuds/tigerqueenv
Summary: It had been nearly 4 months since her best friend, Ely, went missing. It felt as if the whole world was slowly collapsing, and that the only thing that could save it was finding him......





	1. Lost without you

**Author's Note:**

> Please read till end, remember to leave feedback. Read notes at the end.

-original story-

 

It had been nearly four months since her best friend, Ely, went missing. It felt as if the whole world was slowly collapsing, and that the only thing that could save it was finding him. 'Eve', he kept calling her name, over and over. She tried to get his pleading voice out of her head, but failed. 'Ely' , her mind whispered in reply. She was going to find him, she just knew it. 'Eve', the voice sounded as if it were getting closer, as if Ely was standing right next to her now. 'Eve!', the voice screamed with desperation, snapping her right back to reality. The maple coloured desk creaked beneath her as her head jolted back. Mr Dalec stood in front of her in his usual pine green coloured tuxedo with a chartreuse vest. What class was this again? She looked around her to see a room of staring eyes, all aimed at her. Being in the back made the room seem so immense, though she knew that wasn't the case. She let her dark, straw-like hair fall, hiding her face. 

"Eve, do you need to take a walk?" Mr Dalec almost whispered, sound comforting. Eve stood up, and without an answer, left the room.

 

~~~~

 

She decided to go to the bathroom, knowing that no student would bother her there. Ever since Ely went missing the whole school had either been avoiding or looking sorry for her. Eve took a right turn, continuing down the narrow hallway. The continuous rows of small lockers covered most of the ground, making the hallway look even more narrow. The sound of her footsteps bounced off the walls, creating an echo. The bathrooms were not too far now, she could see the doors in the distance. 'Ding ding, dimg ding', the five minute bell went off. She remembered how she and Ely used to sit in class and wait for that very bell to go off, how excited they always felt to end a class. They used to walk down these same corridors, always in a rush to get somewhere.


	2. Reflection

She reached out and opened the bathroom door, shuffling inside. Eve looked in the mirror at her reflection. She had dark rings under her eyes from her lack of sleep for the past few months. Every night she digged deeper to find more information on Ely’s disappearance, and every night she got different information on Ely’s family, but nothing that could help her. The only thing that was the same on all the information was who it was written by, someone by the name of A Asquith. Eve had tried to search up the name, but nothing had come up, at least not anything useful. She was getting more desperate by the day, desperate to find him. Her parents were desperate too, but not for the same reasons. Her parents were desperate to make her stop searching for him. 

‘Ding ding, ding ding’, the second bell sounded louder than the first, maybe it was the new location. She could hear the doors open and slam closed from the students that eagerly wanted to get out of class, the hurrying footsteps that echoed off the walls. All of this gave her a headache, she put her hands over her ears, trying to block the sounds. She could hear the lockers slamming shut with the lock swinging behind. Her sensitive ears picked up every sound. The sounds clouded her head, giving her a migraine. Her ears started to ring, filling her head with a new sound. ‘Smash, clank, rustle’, the sounds continued, ‘ding ding, ding ding’ the bell rang. Everything started to get quiet again, leaving her in peace. Eve looked back at her reflection, staring into her own tired red eyes. Now that the hallways were quiet, she could finally leave the bathroom. Her migraine hit her again, she leaned over with her hand resting on the cream tiled wall. Her head pounded over and over, not giving her a break. She slowly stood up, attempting to look strong. Eve reached for the cold metal handle, and pulled. 

The door gave a slight creak, but did not budge. Eve pulled harder, this time succeeding. It reminded her of the time when she and Ely got locked in the art room. They had to stay in the hot classroom the entire day, until the janitor found them and let them out. After that event the head of year five had a long talk with them, of course, that was three years ago. She missed those times, those times where she was happy. Now it just seemed like a fantasy, a short memory that was all made up in her mind. 

Eve continued to walk down yet another long and twisted hallway, hoping that she ended up where she was meant to be. Her head was still pounding, she wasn’t sure if it was the lack of sleep or the noises that had caused it. Eve found herself standing in front of the maths classroom. Deciding it was worth a try, she stepped inside. 

 

~

 

Luckily enough, the students were all still trying to find their seats which helped put less attention on her. Eve suddenly recognised this classroom, it was the classroom where she and Ely had once sat in. Eve stood there, realising that she had been standing there for too long. Everyone looked at her, as if they were expecting her to say something. The classroom walls were blank, there were no posters anywhere, except one. It hung in a dark corner perfectly straight. It had a picture of a boy on it, and at the bottom of the poster in small text it read ‘MISSING’. As she looked closer she recognised the boy on the poster, his tawny brown coloured hair hung over his face covering a bit of his eyes. Her best friend looked happy in the chosen photo. Emotions flooded into her, making her feel weak to the knees. Eve slowly walked over to the empty seat at the back of the classroom, her black shoes dragging across the carpeted floor. Finding her spot, she slumped down in her seat. Everyone's gazes broke off her as they turned back around to look at the board. The teacher, though, still eyed her carefully.   
“Hello everyone,” she turned her head to look at the rest of the class, “we have a new student here with us today.” Her head turned toward the door and a neatly dressed girl stepped through the door. She held a blush pink pin, what did she need that for? She had a bright smile on her face and walked with her head held high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Leave Kudos and comments below! Also on Wattpad :)))))

**Author's Note:**

> Also on wattpad:   
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/167364752?utm_source=ios&utm_content=share_writing&utm_medium=link&wp_page=create_story_details
> 
> I have been working in this story for a little over 2 years now. All suggestions open, accepting ideas. If this gets enough views, I will post more chapters <3


End file.
